По ломаной траектории
by Ametial
Summary: А она все падала и падала. Казалось, это никогда не кончится.


Безумен, Антея понимает это в тот момент, когда Джеймс Мориарти с улыбкой смотрит в глаза ее шефу, черствому Майкрофту Холмсу, и требует рассказать о гениальном Шерлоке, невзирая на то, что из разбитой губы тонкой струйкой стекает кровь, а на шее багровеют свежие ссадины. Это выглядит почти красиво.

Антея не может оторвать взгляд от зрелища и даже машинально нашаривает в сумочке носовой платок, а потом комкает его непослушными от волнения пальцами, потому что войти в комнату допросов нельзя. Можно только стоять в небольшой каморке по соседству и наблюдать за тем, что происходит по ту сторону стекла.

Даже видя лишь спину Майкрофта, Антея может с точностью представить себе его недовольство, гнев, ярость, направленные на самодовольного гада, который смотрит прямо на нее. Хотя это невозможно, поправляет себя Антея, его взгляд буквально прожигает толстое бронированное стекло, бросает вызов.

Она спешно достает из кармана телефон и привычно утыкается в экран. И, нет, она не боится посмотреть Мориарти в глаза, вовсе нет.

Стоять в пустой комнатушке, где нет даже стула, невообразимо скучно, да и неудобно, к тому же связи практически нет; Антея со вздохом убирает телефон обратно в карман брюк и выходит, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Буквально в пяти шагах дальше по коридору находится кофе-автомат, хотя на самом деле назвать эту растворимую мерзость кофе язык не поворачивается. Однако выбирать не приходится, и, подойдя к автомату, она бросает несколько завалявшихся в кошельке монет в щель и нажимает кнопку напротив вкусного названия «капучино».

Когда она делает первый глоток, громко хлопает дверь, и на манжет серого пиджака приземляется коричневая капля, Антея едва сдерживается, чтобы не выругаться.

– Осторожнее, - раздается рядом усталый голос Майкрофта Холмса. – И не стоит пить всякую гадость.

И Майкрофт размашистым шагом устремляется к лифту. Мистер Холмс вообще не умеет ходить медленно, он всегда куда-то спешит.

Пожав плечами, Антея без всякого сожаления выбрасывает стаканчик в урну и идет за начальником.

Уже стоя на улице и намокая под начавшимся как всегда внезапно дождем, она зачем-то оборачивается на мрачное здание. Такое чувство, будто чей-то липкий взгляд следит за каждым ее движением. И вон тот силуэт, мелькнувший в окне на шестом этаже, – он почему-то до странности напоминает Мориарти, хотя с такого расстояния, конечно, толком не разглядеть. Да и оказаться там он никак не мог.

Передернув плечами от неприятного ощущения, Антея садится в подъехавшую машину.

Резко открыв глаза, Антея долго смотрит в потолок и прислушивается к надоедливой трели телефона. Аппарат надрывается так, словно скоро упадет с прикроватной тумбочки и разлетится на множество бесполезных деталей. Хотя, может, тогда он замолчит?

Она поворачивает голову и, мазнув взглядом по светящемуся в темноте табло электронных часов, понимает, что звонящий – человек невероятного терпения или же откровенный хам. Антея позволяет себе назвать его так потому, что уверена – это не мистер Холмс, он звонит исключительно на мобильный.

Дотянувшись до телефона и прочитав совершенно неприличную, по ее мнению, надпись «Номер скрыт», Антея нажимает кнопку и недовольно произносит:

– Слушаю.

– Все мы здесь не в своем уме – и ты, и я.

Мужской голос звучит насмешливо, самоуверенно и неприятно. И даже в четыре утра его легко узнать.

– Разве в камере есть телефон? – высокомерно осведомляется Антея, пытаясь вспомнить, где уже слышала эту фразу.

На несколько секунд воцаряется молчание, а затем Мориарти с издевкой отвечает:

– Нельзя же меня запереть навсегда.

– Зачем вы мне звоните?

Антея не понимает, откуда у Джеймса Мориарти мог взяться ее домашний номер, известный лишь ограниченному кругу лиц, и главное – не понимает, почему он звонит именно ей.

– Захотелось услышать ваш голос, – наконец произносит Мориарти и отключается.

Она долго еще ворочается в кровати, стараясь заснуть. В итоге, со злостью посмотрев на часы, которые совсем не хотят отсчитывать время, поднимается и идет на кухню, чтобы выпить чаю или чего покрепче.

Антея нашаривает в темноте выключатель, и помещение на мгновение озаряет яркая вспышка; тут же раздается треск – перегорает лампочка.

– Черт, – сквозь зубы выговаривает она и осторожно проходит к шкафу, в котором – она точно помнит – есть бутылка виски, притащенная кем-то из знакомых на какой-то праздник.

Бутылка действительно есть, а вот найти стакан в такой темноте – почти нереально. Поэтому, бросив бесполезные попытки, Антея решает по-плебейски выпить из горла. Усмехнувшись своей затее и представив, как бы на это отреагировал начальник, она осторожно прижимает к груди бутылку и радуется, что сегодня суббота и не придется идти на работу пьяной. Это было бы в высшей степени неприлично.

По привычке засунутый в карман халата мобильник начинает вибрировать, когда она входит в гостиную и включает стоящий около дивана торшер. С удобством расположившись на диване, Антея ставит бутылку на журнальный столик и достает телефон. На экране высвечивается информация о непрочитанном сообщении.

Почему-то она совсем не удивляется, что номер скрыт.

«У входа в сад рос большой розовый куст – розы на нем были белые».

Нахмурившись, Антея кладет телефон рядом с бутылкой и впервые задумывается о том, чтобы сменить работу.

Если мистер Майкрофт Холмс обеспокоен, то Антея встревожена. Быть может, из солидарности, вероятно – из чувства вины.

Хотя в чем она виновата – не совсем понимает; разве что не сообщила о звонке и сообщении от Мориарти. Знать об этом Холмсу совсем не обязательно, однако Антею не покидает смутное чувство – он знает, потому что не может не знать.

Она понимает, что окончательно запуталась.

Воспользовавшись тем, что шеф как обычно тихо, не повышая голоса, заставляет провинившихся подчиненных почувствовать себя если не ничтожествами, то чем-то определенно низким, грязным и глупым, Антея выскальзывает из офиса. У нее обед.

Спуститься на первый этаж в отделанном зеркалами лифте, миновать цепочку суровых охранников, перейти через дорогу – эти действия давно стали для нее сродни ритуалу. Там, на другой стороне, среди магазинов, банков и бистро приютилось маленькое неприметное кафе, где можно посидеть в спокойной обстановке и насладиться ароматным кофе. То, что нужно, если у вас плохой день, а на улице пасмурно.

Чтобы не привлекать внимания, Антея занимает привычный столик в углу и, улыбнувшись подошедшей официантке, делает заказ. Достав из кармана брюк телефон, она в очередной раз за день проверяет почту и читает сводку новостей – важно всегда быть в курсе происходящего, потому что мистер Майкрофт Холмс имеет поистине отвратительную привычку рассуждать о том, что случилось пять минут назад, даже если собеседник еще ничего знает. А Антея не любит чувствовать себя глупо.

Через некоторое время она с удивлением замечает на столе заказанный кофе и пирожное, которого здесь не должно было быть. Нахмурившись, Антея подзывает официантку.

– Это подарок от вон того джентльмена, – она указывает на пустой столик около входа, – о, простите, он уже ушел.

– А как он выглядел, – Антея переводит взгляд на бейджик официантки, – Джейн?

– Обычно, – пожимает та плечами и, извинившись, идет к другим гостям.

С подозрением и любопытством поглядывая на пирожное, Антея вздыхает, но не может не оценить чувство юмора незнакомца. Или даже знакомца, потому что только один человек мог сделать такое – поверх сливочного крема красуется глазурное «СЪЕШЬ МЕНЯ!».

– Если при этом я вырасту, я достану ключик, а если уменьшусь – пролезу под дверь, – с усмешкой бормочет Антея строчки из знакомой и даже когда-то любимой книжки. – Сказки все это. Безумные сказки.

Но пирожное она все-таки съедает, а потом, быстро допив почти остывший кофе, торопится на работу, потому что опаздывать – дурной тон.

В офисе непривычно тихо – наверное, Майкрофт Холмс устроил всем нешуточный разнос, пока ее не было.

Сев за рабочий стол, Антея углубляется в работу и невольно вздрагивает, когда рядом раздается недовольный голос:

– Разве можно быть такими идиотами?

Подняв глаза на шефа, она спокойно отвечает:

– Смотря, что вы имеете в виду.

– Мориарти, – Майкрофт злится, хотя старается этого не показывать, но Антея слишком хорошо его изучила. – Эти ослы из министерства внутренних дел его выпустили. Он может быть где угодно, вероятно, готовит очередное преступление.

«Да нет же, всего лишь преследует меня», – едва не произносит она, но, вовремя спохватившись, лишь пожимает плечами.

– Все возможно, сэр.

– Перенеси встречу с Баттлером, мне нужно подумать, – кивает Холмс и возвращается к себе, громко хлопнув дверью.

Антея любит свою работу, но возвращаться вечером домой она любит еще больше. Особенно если не приходится задерживаться допоздна, что бывает в последнее время слишком часто.

Ключи, протестующе звякнув, приземляются на тумбочку, глухой щелчок – в прихожей загорается свет, и Антея наконец-то позволяет себе расслабиться. Скинув надоевшие туфли, она босиком проходит в гостиную. Замерев на пороге, долго рассматривает подарочную коробку, что стоит на журнальном столике. Синий бант нарядным пятном выделяется на белоснежном картоне, призывая подойти и узнать, что же внутри.

Антея переминается с ноги на ногу, она не уверена, что поступает правильно. Ведь нужно позвонить в полицию, мистеру Холмсу, потому что в коробке может быть что угодно от булавки до бомбы. Да и мурашки бегут по коже, стоит подумать, что кто-то забрался в ее дом. Возможно, он до сих пор здесь.

Ее отвлекает вибрация телефона. С трудом достав его из кармана пиджака трясущимися пальцами, Антея читает сообщение: «Алиса удивилась и подошла поближе, чтобы узнать, что там происходит».

Оценив шутку, она нервно передергивает плечами и удерживает трусливое желание убежать: в конце концов, все это безрассудно и очень-очень глупо. Но любопытство побеждает, отправив здравый смысл куда-то очень далеко.

Остановившись около стола, Антея несколько мгновений с опаской разглядывает коробку, а затем осторожно тянет за ленту.

Внутри оказывается маленький розовый куст в горшке и карточка, на которой корявым почерком нацарапано «Смелая».

Скорее уже глупая, размышляет она, разглядывая малюсенькие розовые бутоны, и зачем-то начинает их пересчитывать. Почти все они яркого, слишком яркого алого цвета, но некоторые белые, только слегка запачканы краской. Всего – двадцать один. Наверное, Мориарти торопился, предполагает Антея, слегка касаясь одного из цветков; подушечки пальцев окрашиваются красным.

Мистер Майкрофт Холмс, быть может, и не блещет потрясающими способностями к дедукции, но это не мешает ему всегда все обо всех знать. Неподготовленных людей такое порой пугает, но Антея уже давно привыкла к желанию шефа держать все под контролем. Раздражало это только первые полгода.

Антею беспокоит молчание Мориарти. Уже пятнадцать дней ее не беспокоят звонки, сообщения и чудные подарки. Странно все это и немного пугает, думает она.

Майкрофт с подозрительностью и некоторой долей отеческой заботы рассматривает Антею, но не задает вопросов. Хотя лучше бы задавал, понимает она, судорожно сжимая телефон; пальцы не слушаются, и попадать по маленьким кнопочкам не получается.

Холмс молчит, машина плетется по пробкам, а в Лондоне снова – какая неожиданность! – дождь. И только Антея приводит дыхание в порядок, как дурацкий телефон начинает вибрировать у нее в руках, на экране «Входящее сообщение 1».

– Какие-то проблемы? – буднично осведомляется Майкрофт, до полусмерти пугая Антею.

Сердце пропускает пару ударов и останавливается.

– Все в порядке, – почти улыбается она и качает головой, выдавая свою ложь.

Майкрофт видит и даже хочет что-то сказать, но в итоге, скривившись, отворачивается к окну. Передумал. Антея выдыхает, сердце снова отсчитывает удары.

Нажав пару кнопок, она читает сообщение. Моргнув, перечитывает: осмыслить буквы, сложить их в слова никак не получается, они пляшут перед глазами, сплетаются змеей и, кажется, коварно ухмыляются. Или это только ее бьет озноб.

«Я бы пригласил Вас сыграть в крокет, но королева не согласится. Поэтому, быть может, ужин?»

Быстро спрятав аппарат в карман, она пытается выровнять пульс.

– Я бы рекомендовал вам взять отгул, выглядите больной, – замечает Майкрофт, все так же рассматривая пейзаж за окном.

Торопящиеся по своим делам пешеходы перепрыгивают лужи, стараясь не сцепиться зонтами с встречными людьми.

– Наверное, вы правы, – рассеянно отвечает Антея, почти не слушая. – Но сейчас лишь полдень.

Через мгновение перед ее носом появляется черный зонт-трость. На ее удивлённый взгляд, Холмс только пожимает плечами:

– Вы забыли свой в офисе и действительно нуждаетесь в отдыхе.

Спохватившись, Антея понимает, что впрямь забыла, да и спорить с начальником было бы неэтично. Она все же хочет возразить, но Холмс снова отворачивается к окну, намекая, что разговор окончен. Когда через пару минут машина останавливается на светофоре, она выбегает из салона. Раскрыв зонт, прячется от ледяных капель и устремляется дальше по улице, где, она точно помнит, есть стоянка такси – это проще чем ловить машину у обочины.

Дождавшись, когда Антея скроется из виду, Майкрофт достает телефон и набирает номер, абонент отвечает почти сразу.

– Он объявился.

Послушав собеседника несколько секунд, он кривится в печальной усмешке:

– Нет, сэр, мне об этом ничего не известно. Вероятно, очередной его план, – Майкрофт мгновение раздумывает, а потом с сомнением добавляет: – Это слишком сложно для нее.

Нажав отбой, Майкрофт велит водителю свернуть на ближайшем перекрестке.

– Я совсем не рада вас видеть, – заявляет Антея, бросая сумку на пол. Зонт она аккуратно прислоняет к стене.

Она возмущена и немного напугана, самую чуточку. Впрочем, любой на ее месте был бы в таком состоянии – войти в дом и увидеть в собственной кухне незваных гостей весьма неприятно, а порой даже опасно. Хотя Антея очень надеется, что это не тот случай.

– Отвратительная погода, верно? – склонив голову набок, осведомляется Мориарти и поправляет закатанные рукава рубашки, пиджак висит на стуле.

– Вламываться в чужие квартиры запрещено законом, - она не удостаивает его ответом.

– Разумеется, запрещено, – покорно соглашается Мориарти. – Хотите пасту?

Только сейчас Антея замечает, что он стоит около разделочного стола, на котором расставлены несколько тарелок и пара бокалов. Кажется, обещанный ужин.

Хмыкнув, она едко интересуется:

– А мне не грозит смерть от отравления?

Он только качает головой и с усмешкой добавляет, что еду заказал в ресторане. Но это ничуть не добавляет спокойствия.

Антея осторожно, стараясь не выдать нервозности, выходит из кухни. Ей удается дойти до коридора и почти схватиться за ручку двери, чтобы выскочить из ставшего таким небезопасным дома, а потом, быть может, позвонить мистеру Холмсу, попросить политического убежища в Андорре или хотя бы просто убежать.

Ее останавливает насмешливо брошенная, как перчатка, фраза:

– Я зря назвал вас смелой.

Туше!

– Я всего лишь хотела проверить, закрыла ли дверь, – немного неуклюже пожимает она плечами, отчаянно стараясь скрыть ложь.

Получается скверно.

Мориарти стоит, прислонившись к косяку и скрестив руки на груди, наблюдает. И под этим взглядом у Антеи ноги от страха подкашиваются. Она делает шаг к тумбочке, на которую всегда кидает ключи, и опирается на нее, чтобы не упасть. Главное, не подавать вида, думает она.

Он просто стоит и смотрит, так же как тогда, в допросной. Словно между ними вновь толстое бронированное стекло с подвохом-зеркалом, но оно не спасает, рассыпается на глазах мутными осколками.

Антея чувствует себя маленьким, загнанным в угол зверьком и даже уверена, что дрожит от страха. Или скорее от холода. Точно от холода.

– Вы промокли, – замечает Мориарти, – переоденьтесь, не то простудитесь.

– Не стоит беспокоиться о моем здоровье, – парирует Антея.

– Тогда приглашаю выпить вина, – пожав плечами, он возвращается на кухню.

Антея следует за ним.

– Так где вы были? – дает волю любопытству Антея, пока Джеймс Мориарти – невиданное дело! – хозяйничает на ее кухне.

– Разве это имеет значение?

Подойдя к холодильнику, он достает бутылку белого вина, затем несколько пирожных в пластиковом контейнере и ставит на стол. На пирожных снова выведено глазурное «СЪЕШЬ МЕНЯ!». Заметив ее взгляд, Мориарти рассеянно замечает:

– Вам ведь тогда понравилось, – не спрашивает, утверждает. – Быть может, перейдем в гостиную?

Антея пожимает плечами.

– Расцениваю как отрицательный ответ.

Когда ужин, бокалы и приборы оказались на столе – даже некая сервировка присутствует – он шутливо салютует.

С осторожностью покосившись на внешне аппетитную пасту с морепродуктами, Антея присаживается на стул и следит, как Мориарти возится с вином. То, что он нашел ее штопор, потерянный когда-то в, кажется, бесконечных ящиках кухонного гарнитура, уже не удивляет.

Разливая вино по бокалам, Мориарти предупреждает – полусухое. Антея не имеет ничего против.

– Я знал, что вы не любите красное, но какое белое ваше любимое – узнать не удалось. – В его голосе она улавливает намек на досаду, который, впрочем, быстро исчезает. – Итак, о чем будем говорить?

– А это важно? – интересуется Антея, подцепляя вилкой мидию.

– В таком случае будем играть в «Вопрос-ответ». Как вам Джон? – откинувшись на спинку стула, он заинтересованно наблюдает за ней.

Отложив вилку, Антея несколько секунд осмысливает вопрос. На ум приходит только Джон-посыльный, который постоянно ей улыбается, принося почту.

– Какой Джон?

– Уотсон, Антея, Джон Уотсон. Вы встречались пару дней назад, или я что-то перепутал?

Внимательно посмотрев на Мориарти, она несколько мгновений подбирает правильные слова, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего:

– Обычный человек.

– У него занятная биография для обычного человека, – быстро отвечает Мориарти.

Антея вспоминает все факты, которые читала в досье, но большинство испарились из ее головы; пытается вспомнить лицо Уотсона – не получается. Он для нее действительно обычный человек, как и многие, один из тех, кто стирается из памяти почти мгновенно.

– И давно это? – прищуривается Мориарти.

– Что именно? – нахмурившись, Антея пытается понять, к чему он клонит.

– Как давно не помните.

На долю секунды ей кажется, что он издевается. Она же помнит всё важное. Хотя судя по несколько удивленному виду Мориарти, он-то уж наверняка помнит действительно всё. Сдержав дурацкий порыв побарабанить пальцами по столу, Антея делает глоток вина. Кивок, глубокий вдох и едва ли дружелюбная улыбка:

– Я помню всё, что помню.

Мориарти замирает, глядя на нее в упор. Изучает, понимает Антея.

– Прекрасно, не правда ли?

Он резким движением берет бутылку и наполняет ее бокал. Антее на мгновение кажется, что он недоволен, даже раздражен, но только на мгновение.

– Выпьем? – бесстрастно произносит она.

Мориарти соглашается.

– Антея, вы красивы, – неожиданно произносит он.

– А вы, Мориарти, бестактны.

Он кивает и улыбается. И тут она понимает, чего он добивался. Обращения. Не формального «вы». Его улыбка напоминает ту, что она увидела в сером здании, в допросной.

Антея не любит цветы в горшках, главным образом потому, что единственная гортензия, проживавшая когда-то в ее квартире, засохла – не поливали. Было бы прекрасно забыть и про этот дурацкий куст, думает она, отставив в сторону специально купленную для розы маленькую лейку ядовито-синего цвета. Это было бы просто идеально: проснуться однажды рано утром, обнаружить, что никого и ничего нет. Есть только она, Антея и ее маленький мир без всяких неприятных людей.

С того странного ужина почти три недели, Мориарти снова пропал. Антея практически счастлива. Она старается выбросить из памяти, как проснулась глубокой ночью в гостиной, заботливо укрытая пледом. Забыть, как увидела на журнальном столике записку «Все остальные ни при чем, и это наша тайна». Вспомнить, что же случилось, что пробуждение было болезненным, а послание до сих пор не понятно.

Антея пытается вспомнить, хотя, наверное, лучше этого не делать.

От размышлений ее отвлекает вибрация телефона, Майкрофт Холмс требует приехать в офис по какому-то срочному делу. Хотя у него других дел не бывает. А раз уж Холмс звонит в семь утра воскресенья, то это что-то действительно важное.

Через пятнадцать минут полностью собранная Антея уже садится в служебную машину, дежурно кивает водителю и достает из кармана телефон. Быстро проверяет почту, сводку новостей, банковские котировки и на всякий случай прогноз погоды. Синоптики смотрят на мир с оптимизмом и обещают солнечный день. Посетив еще несколько сайтов, она отворачивается к окну. Заметив мелькнувшую надпись «Аптека», вспоминает, что уже несколько дней забывает туда зайти, нужно купить снотворное, бессонница в последнее время стала невыносимой. Чтобы опять не валяться без сна, глядя в потолок, делает пометку в органайзере.

Через несколько минут водитель останавливается у старинного здания. Оказавшись на улице, Антея оглядываются – людей почти нет, ведь все нормальные люди еще спят.

В здании она минует пост охраны – безопасность превыше всего – и наконец оказывается в лифте. С неудовольствием поглядывая в зеркало на темные круги под глазами и нездоровую бледность, понимает, что таблетки ей жизненно необходимы.

В офисе Майкрофта Холмса все вызванные из дома работники сидят на своих местах, боясь пошевелиться.

Вздохнув, Антея кивает в знак приветствия и идет к Холмсу.

Предчувствие у нее плохое.

Зайдя в кабинет, она видит, что Майкрофт тихо разговаривает с кем-то по телефону. Вид у него удрученный.

Тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, Антея внимательно рассматривает начальника, пытаясь понять, что произошло.

Закончив разговор, Майкрофт почти падает в свое кресло и кладет сцепленные в замок руки на стол. Антея присаживается на стул для посетителей.

После долгой паузы он едва заметно качает головой, а Антея только хмуро смотрит на него, не зная, чего ожидать.

– Новости проверяла? – наконец прерывает молчание он.

– Разумеется, – спокойно отвечает Антея.

Он снова кивает:

– Нашла что-нибудь?

Она быстро восстанавливает в памяти самые важные сообщения, выложенные в интернете, но ничего не подходит. Антея, поколебавшись, произносит:

– Нет.

– Потому что новость разлетится только через несколько часов, – помолчав, он, наконец, говорит: – Проблемы с рейсом 007. Злодей-консультант информировал террористов.

Майкрофт устало закрывает лицо ладонями. Мориарти наверняка празднует победу, думает Антея. Сама она старается даже не дышать.

– Сэр…

– Это Шерлок, – неожиданно произносит Холмс. – Сунул свой нос, не смог удержаться. Принеси выпить, пожалуйста.

Антея медленно, как во сне, проходит к небольшому шкафу, берет пару стаканов и початую бутылку виски. Вернувшись, ставит перед Холмсом стакан и наливает ему почти половину, наплевав на правило «на два пальца», себе же совсем немного.

Она чувствует себя загнанной в угол; сердце бьется как сумасшедшее, отсчитывая удары, будто осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

Они сидят в тишине. Где-то минут через пять Антея понимает, что Холмсу просто необходим кто-то, чтобы не быть одному.

Мориарти объявляется как обычно неожиданно.

Антея этому совершенно не рада.

Разглядывая стоящего на пороге Мориарти, она судорожно хватается за дверной косяк.

Он как всегда в костюме, самодовольный и уверенный в собственном превосходстве.

– С днем рождения, – его губы кривятся в привычной усмешке.

Антея замечает у него в руках небольшую голубую коробку, перевязанную синей атласной лентой, и пакет, из которого выглядывает бутылка вина.

– Спасибо, но вы не приглашены.

– Я пригласил себя сам, чтобы не дать вам отмечать этот день в одиночестве. Я же прав?

Его ухмылка действует Антее на нервы.

– Я не праздную день рождения.

– Да. Но давайте будем дипломатами? – миролюбиво предлагает Мориарти, легко оттесняя ее и проходя в дом. – К тому же сегодня хорошая погода.

Антея сглатывает и пристально смотрит на него, не понимая, при чем тут погода. Будто прочитав ее мысли, он добавляет:

– Она, конечно, ни при чем, но приятно ведь, когда в окна светит солнышко, хотя на улице и холодно.

Очнувшись, Антея захлопывает дверь.

– Так как насчет подарка? – спрашивает он.

– А что там?

– Узнаете позже.

Мориарти проходит в гостиную, Антее остается только следовать за ним. Все-таки она не любит гостей, тем более таких бесцеремонных.

Остановившись в дверях, она с удивлением видит, что он уже успел поставить вино на стол, а сам с удобством устроился на диване.

– Присаживайтесь.

Осторожно приблизившись, Антея садится на диван. Хмуро поглядывая то на Мориарти, то на подарок, она просчитывает вероятность того, что подарок с подвохом. И, возможно, неприятным подвохом.

– Прошу, – он протягивает коробку.

Поколебавшись несколько секунд, Антея едко осведомляется:

– Надеюсь, там не отрезанная рука?

Он, оценив шутку, только снова ухмыляется:

– Я не отрезаю руки, Антея, – неожиданно он оказывается слишком близко: – Лучше содрать кожу.

У нее перехватывает дыхание. И вовсе не от восторга.

– Но с вами я такого делать не буду, – добавляет он. – Так откроете?

Вздохнув, Антея осторожно развязывает бант и убирает ленту в сторону. Открыв коробку, достает два предмета – медный компас и колоду карт. Удивленно взглянув на довольного Мориарти, долго рассматривает подарки, пытаясь разгадать их значение.

– И зачем мне компас? – в конце концов спрашивает она.

– Не знаю, это же ваш компас, – он пожимает плечами и берет со стола бутылку.

По этикетке Антея узнает ту же марку, что и в прошлый раз.

– А карты?

– Всего лишь символ.

– Символ чего? – не отстает она.

Хмыкнув, Мориарти достает из кармана штопор, принесенный с собой. Она с некоторой нервозностью наблюдает за его движениями и все же задает мучающий ее вопрос:

– В это вино тоже что-то подсыпали?

Отложив штопор с пробкой, он поднимается и молча уходит. Судя по шуму – на кухню, если верить стуку дверцы шкафа – достает бокалы. Вернувшись через минуту, снова садится на диван и только тогда отвечает.

– Нет, в это нет.

Обнадеживает, но не слишком.

– Я попробую угадать, – медленно начинает Антея, тщательно подбирая слова. – Колода – символ сказки, верно? Только при чем здесь я?

Разливая вино, Мориарти, кажется, не обращает на нее никакого внимания. Подав ей бокал он, наконец, качает головой:

– Разве непонятно? – возглас получается визгливым, почти девчачьим, слишком резким. Антею передергивает. – За вас, милая Антея.

Звон хрусталя слишком громок.

– Я знаю многое о вас, – произносит она, откинувшись на диване. – Достаточно много, чтобы понимать очевидное: вы ничего не делаете просто так. Каждое действие, каждое слово – все имеет смысл. Так что же вас заставляет докучать мне? Отрываться от более важных дел, чтобы просто поздравить меня с днем рождения?

Покручивая в пальцах ножку бокала, наблюдает за реакцией Мориарти.

– Ха-ха-ха, – качая головой в такт каждому издевательскому «ха», он смотрит на нее и тоже изучает. И от этого взгляда становится неуютно. Так энтомолог смотрит на бабочку, прежде чем наколоть на булавку. – Вы важны, Антея.

Он снова назвал ее по имени. Антея делает глоток вина, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Кажется, что в прошлый раз вкус был точно таким же.

– Что было в вине в прошлый раз? – спрашивает она, не надеясь на ответ.

– Химическое соединение с длинным названием, только и всего, – успокаивающим тоном бормочет Мориарти. – Все равно не запомните. И у препарата нет вредных побочных эффектов.

Антея готова поспорить с этим утверждением.

– И зачем же…

– Вы слишком много болтаете, – перебивает Мориарти.

Антея согласна, в последнее время она действительно стала разговорчивее. И это очень, очень нехорошо.

Неожиданно он оказывается слишком близко, опасно близко. Антея сглатывает и непроизвольно облизывает губы, чувствуя себя совершенно по-дурацки; пытается отодвинуться, но он не пускает, крепко схватив ее за локоть. Наверное, останется синяк, мысленно замечает она.

Прислонившись к ее уху, Мориарти тихо шепчет, почти шипит:

– Мне очень жаль, милая Антея.

Она ждёт, что будет дальше, не дыша. А сердце, кажется, бьется где-то в районе сонной артерии.

Поцелуй Мориарти нежен и осторожен, но только первое мгновение. Затем превращается в почти укус, как будто этот человек высасывает из нее душу.

Антея пытается вырваться, хотя какое тут вырваться, если отвечаешь так, что, кажется, кровь холодеет.

У него ледяные руки, машинально отмечает Антея, почувствовав, что его ладони уже под ее блузкой. Легкий рывок – пуговицы разлетаются. И вырываться почему-то совсем не хочется. Наверное, снова во всем виновато вино.

Антея падает все ниже.

Антея не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось.

Когда он стаскивает с себя пиджак, она бросает мимолетный взгляд на настенные часы – стрелки показывают семь тридцать.

Когда он переворачивается, заставив Антею сесть к нему на колени, она чувствует холод стали. Быть может, это и значит пресловутое «идти по лезвию ножа».

– Слишком, – задыхаясь, говорит он, скорее себе, нежели ей.

– Слишком, – безропотно соглашается она, даже не пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

Мориарти скользит губами по ее шее. Откинув голову назад, Антея безразлично думает, что наверняка останется засос, но ей все равно.

– А как же дипломатия? – интересуется Антея, безуспешно пытаясь съязвить, но это сложно, если в этот момент чьи-то руки к чертовой матери сминают юбку.

Он что-то глухо бормочет, а потом зубами стаскивает с ее плеча лямку бюстгальтера. Проходится губами по ключице.

В отместку Антея пытается расстегнуть его рубашку, но пальцы не слушаются.

По его виску скатывается капля пота, которую Антея, не удержавшись, слизывает. Ей надоело сражаться с пуговицами, пряжка ремня поддается значительно быстрее.

Это похоже на какое-то помрачение, думает она.

Два пальца. Стон, потому что мало. Мориарти почти смеется.

– И тянется неспешно нить моей волшебной сказки, – у него сбившееся дыхание и безумные глаза.

Пальцы неспешно двигаются, Антея едва сдерживает стон.

– Имя, – настойчиво требует он, не переставая дразнить. – Скажи это.

Ей требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осознать.

– Мориарти, – произносит она. И сама не верит в то, что говорит.

Он укоризненно качает головой, но сдается. Наверное, в этот раз все идет не по плану – последняя связная мысль Антеи.

Она не может сдержать всхлип, когда Мориарти снова жестко, даже жестоко, целует ее.

Ей определенно нравится падать.

Быстро расстегнув ширинку, он некоторое время медлит, в глазах – напряженная работа ума, последнее спасение, соломинка.

В Антее три пальца, а в голове – полный бардак.

Она вздрагивает.

Он нежно проводит тыльной стороной ладони по ее щеке. Неожиданно.

Шумно выдохнув, Антея пристраивает голову на его плече.

Неспешно, слегка раскачиваясь, она пытается ускорить ритм. Но мешают больно впившиеся в бедра пальцы.

– Вы слишком много хотите, Антея, – раздается рядом хриплый голос. Неузнаваемый, без смешков, лишенный высоких нот.

Ей не хватает воздуха в легких, чтобы ответить. Но Мориарти этого и не ждет. Убирает руки с ее бедер, предоставляет полную свободу действий. Заставляет ее посмотреть на себя, удерживает, не давая отвернуться или закрыть глаза.

Антея тяжело дышит и не может сдержать тихий стон, пальцы на ногах поджимаются, а приближающийся оргазм, кажется, скручивает ее спиралью.

Она закрывает глаза, разрешая Мориарти делать все, что угодно.

Через несколько минут он, что-то тихо прошипев, замирает.

Антея не знает, сколько прошло времени, мерное тиканье часов сливается в непонятный гул, от которого хочется отмахнуться, как от назойливой мухи.

Антея все еще сидит вот так, на коленях у Мориарти, которого еще пару часов назад хотела выдворить из своей жизни, да что скрывать, и сейчас хочет; вдыхает солоноватый запах его кожи и не хочет открывать глаза. Потому что в таком случае она снова будет стоять на земле, а не падать.

Мориарти молчит, только лениво перебирает ее волосы, путаясь в вьющихся прядях. И пальцы у него больше не холодные, согрелись от нее, наверное, предполагает Антея и вздыхает.

Спустя некоторое время он произносит:

– Я ничего не имею против кофе. Все-таки, я здесь гость.

Неохотно подняв голову, Антея встречается с ним взглядами. В его глазах – привычное ничто, от которого мурашки бегут по коже. Коротко кивнув, она поднимается и поправляет юбку и бюстгальтер, искать блузку не имеет смысла.

Стоя босыми ногами на ледяном кафеле, наливает почти остывший кофе – как раз сварила перед приходом Мориарти. Она даже не пытается размышлять о произошедшем и строить догадки: запланировал ли он все или нет. Бессмысленное занятие.

Когда она возвращается в гостиную, осторожно неся перед собой две чашки, Мориарти уже нет.

Мориарти изредка пишет, иногда приезжает поговорить, сексом такие разговоры заканчиваются только раз – по его инициативе. Несколько раз по возвращении домой Антея находит странные подарки.

Вот уже пару-тройку месяцев он только пишет: сначала заключение после вопиющей выходки, всколыхнувшей страну, а теперь, наверное, боится разрушить свою легенду об актере. Хотя Антея сомневается, что этот человек вообще знает, что такое страх.

Она старается жить так, как жила до него. И хотя получается плохо, она действительно старается. Работает-работает-работает, Майкрофт Холмс ценит, хотя иногда странно смотрит на нее и, разумеется, все знает, но ничего не говорит. Антея не уверена, хорошо это или плохо. Но чувствует, что плохо. Хотя Холмс не стал ей меньше доверять, а это главное.

Она сидит в любимом кафе, поглядывает на офис через дорогу и пьет кофе, потому что Холмс уехал на совещание.

Разглядывая разномастных посетителей, Антея гадает, а не принесет ли ей сейчас официантка пирожное, быть может, на нем снова будет надпись.

Бросив взгляд на часы – двенадцать пятнадцать – она делает еще один глоток кофе.

Ее отвлекает вибрация лежащего на столе телефона. На дисплее – сообщение, Антея уже знает, от кого оно. Нажав пару кнопок, читает высветившийся на дисплее текст: «Кому вы страшны? Вы ведь всего-навсего колода карт!» Долго всматривается в бессмысленный текст, потом в часы, одна цифра сменилась – теперь двенадцать девятнадцать.

Нахмурившись, лезет в сумку в поисках подаренной колоды, ее она зачем-то носит с собой, компас, впрочем, тоже. Но карт нет, наверное, оставила дома, думает Антея расстроенно.

На телефоне новое сообщение. На этот раз с адресом.

Выскочив из кафе, она громко кричит «такси» и размахивает руками; завидев черную машину, остановившуюся метрах в десяти, отталкивает какого-то парня и, пробормотав извинения, говорит водителю адрес и просит ехать побыстрее.

У нее плохое предчувствие.

Нервно барабаня пальцами по сумке, она сжимает в другой руке телефон. Зачем-то снова смотрит на часы, они показывают одиннадцать тридцать. У Антеи нет времени размышлять над этой загадкой, поэтому она просто просит таксиста прибавить газу.

Когда кеб останавливается рядом с нужным зданием, Антея быстро сует водителю несколько купюр и выскакивает на улицу. Там, рядом с автобусной остановкой, столпились зеваки, мешающие понять, что произошло. Растолкав людей, она видит, как мужчину грузят на носилки, присмотревшись, с удивлением узнает Шерлока Холмса. Оглянувшись, ищет среди толпы Мориарти, но напрасно.

– Антея, – кто-то хватает ее за плечо.

Обернувшись, она видит стоящего рядом Майкрофта. Он выглядит почти как обычно, старается не подавать виду, что случилось нечто плохое.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спрашивает он, внимательно глядя ей в глаза, и все еще сжимает плечо.

Пробормотав что-то нечленораздельное, Антея только беспомощно смотрит на все еще зажатый в руке телефон.

– Он на крыше, – отрывисто бросает Майкрофт и тащит за собой.

Антея считает ступеньки, но это не помогает. С каждым шагом ноги становятся все непослушнее, а дышать все труднее. На последнем пролете она почти сдается, сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее, от бегства удерживает только то, что позади идет Холмс.

Толкнув обшарпанную деревянную дверь, она осторожно ступает на крышу. Здесь бродят какие-то люди, мельтешит фотограф, изредка делая снимки, в стороне курит начальник полиции Лестрейд, переговариваясь с кем-то по телефону.

Неподалеку Антея замечает лежащее в луже крови тело. Ей не нужно видеть лицо, она уже знает, кого увидит. Сердце пропускает удар.

Подойдя к Мориарти, она долго вглядывается в его ничего не выражающие глаза и понимает очевидное – он не был гением. Гении не сдаются. А сама Антея – просто случайность. Вот только на глаза наворачиваются слезы, а руки дрожат. Сев прямо на парапет, она впервые в жизни хочет закурить.

Закинув телефон в сумку, она достает компас, просто так, потому что под руку попался. Металл быстро становится теплым, блестит на солнце.

Антея крутит в руках этот дурацкий прибор, быстро смахнув с щеки непрошенную слезинку. Она хочет убрать его обратно, как вдруг раздается тихий щелчок, и на ладонь выпадает маленькая карта памяти, а за ней клочок бумаги, на котором нацарапано «Я знаю тебя».

Антея не может сдержать грустной усмешки – даже она не знает себя. Совсем некстати вспоминается его фраза: «Как давно не помните».

– Прощай, Джим Мориарти, – тихо шепчет Антея, глядя на тело, и просто уходит.

Дверь за ней закрывается с тихим скрипом.

Часы на башне отбивают двенадцать ударов. В Лондоне полдень.

Медленно бредя по улице, Антея впервые за много месяцев отключает телефон.


End file.
